Her Mother's Spirit
by xTasteTheRaInBoWx
Summary: Aura is the daughter of John Smith and Pocahontas, and she shows it. Look into Pocahontas' journey of raising a child! R&R!
1. Brave Like You

**This is an idea I just came up with the other day and I'm really excited to get started. I would like to thank SunRise19 for her encouragement to write Pocahontas stories, and for her advice. So with that here is **_**Her Mother's Spirit**_**! Reviews are of course more than welcome!**

…

"Wait for it…wait for it…" The little girl held her hand steady, waiting, ready to dart into the water and pluck out a fish, "And…GOTCHA!" There was a splash as the sturgeon she had been watching flipped it's tail at her and swam off. She sighed and leaned back to sit on the river bank, letting her small feet dip into the water.

"Great, now I'll never catch a fish," She sighed in defeat.

"Not like that you won't," A man's deep voice came from behind her and she immediately recognized it.

"Daddy!" The little girl jumped up and jumped into her father's arms. The blonde haired man grinned and kissed the 5 year old on the head.

"Have I told you how much you're beginning to look like your mother?" He grinned and asked her.

"Only every day, dad!" She giggled and rolled her eyes. She was tan, and had long black hair like her mom, and even her mother's smile, but she had her father's bright blue eyes.

"Aura, let me show you how to catch one," he led her to the river bank and kneeled down. She watched with great concentration.

"Now, you have to strike quickly, and before the fish sees you," he snapped his hand into the water and drew out a large sturgeon. Aura gasped at him.

"Daddy, how did you learn that?" She asked as he threw the fish back.

"Your mother taught me," he grinned.

"I want to be just like mom when I grow up!"

"You will be. I know it. You have your mother's spirit," he picked up the child and put her on his broad shoulders.

"Now, it's getting late, and it's time for dinner."

"Aw, do we have to?" Aura whined.

"You're mother will worry," he said casually as he started back towards their village on the river.

…

"You found her, John!"

"Yes I did, practicing her fishing skills," John Smith lifted Aura off of his shoulders inside the small hut and moved to greet his wife.

"How was she doing?" She asked as he embraced the slender woman.

"Just fine, picking up on things rather quickly. And how are you, Pocahontas?" He asked, kissing her lips softly.

"Wonderful," Pocahontas grinned up at him and he leaned in for another kiss.

"Mommy! Can we eat?" Aura bursted in excitedly.

"Yes, we can. Go join your grandfather outside, we'll join you in a minute," Pocahontas ushered her out of the hut and returned her attention to her husband, "She is always running off." Pocahontas crossed her arms and John smiled at her.

"Now, who does that sound like?" He teased her and she rolled her eyes.

"John, this is our _child_, not me as a young adult. Aura is only five. I was twenty when we met," Pocahontas defended her case and John chuckled again and she peered at him.

"Pocahontas, listen. Aura is just being free. I do believe that's why we named her that…because Aura means wind. And in naming her that we also knew she was like you," John rubbed her arms and laced his fingers with hers.

"I know…but I can't help but worry. I want to always be there for her. I don't want to ever leave her," she still resisted her husband's factual advice.

This time, he looked at her seriously, "A wise woman once said to me, 'You never will leave me. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you. Forever.' I wonder who that was?" He was teasing again and she pursed her lips at him.

"And I believe _she_ heard it from the man she _loved_," she hissed back.

"Well then, she must have believed it."

"Ugh…you are so difficult sometimes!" She playfully smacked his chest.

"She'll be fine, sweetheart. I promise. Our daughter will always be safe with me," he said in all sincerity. Pocahontas' face softened and she smiled before kissing him once again.

"She better be. Now, let's go have some dinner."

….

"Psst! Aura! Wake up…wake up!" A small boy poked his head into the hut and poked the little girl with a stick. Pocahontas stirred a little but didn't wake, "Aura!" The little boy poked her again and she awoke.

"Mhph…Nagan…no…" Aura rolled over away from him.

"Please? Come on!" He whisper-yelled.

"Fine…" She muttred and quietly slipped out of the tent. Nagan was the son of Nakomi and Kuruk. His name means a leader.

"C'mon, this way!" Nagan led Aura to one of the fields near the village and knealt on the ground.

"What are you doing?" She asked, still yawning.

"Look! See the birds flying over the field?" He asked, pointing upwards.

"Yeah…so?"

"They're looking for night crawlers! Big worms that come up early in the morning when the dirt is moist. Watch," Nagan grinned as a bird swooped down and plucked up a fat worm.

"Gross! Why did you bring me here?"

"Because it's fun!" Nagan was always goofing off, and taking Aura along with him. His hair was in a mohawk and he wore a mere buckskin cover-up, like most males in the village.

"How can _this _be fun?" She looked at a worm crawling up from the earth and she shook her head.

"Well, it's not like _you_ could ever come up with something fun to do!" Nagan challenged.

"Wanna bet? I know lots of fun things to do!"

"Like what?"

"Come on!" Aura grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the woods. They ran for a little bit and Nagan was beginning to wonder where she was taking him.

"Aura! Where are we going?" He whined.

"We're almost there! Just wait!" She said secretively. They ran over a tree covered hill and suddenly, there in front of them, was Jamestown.

"Are you crazy! My mom told me to _never _come here alone!" Nagan shook his head and backed up.

"You're not alone! And besides, my mommy and daddy bring me here all the time! They have friends here!" Aura said.

"I don't think we should…"

"Oh come on! No one will—" She was cut off .

"Just where are you going young lady?"

"Mother!" Aura's eyes widened at the sight of Pocahontas standing behind them, she raised her eyebrows, "We were just, uh…"

"Do you know what could have happened? You could have gotten lost this far from the village…or worse! Attacked by an animal with out me or your father to protect you!" Pocahontas scolded. Aura looked down in shame.

"Mother…I'm, I'm really sorry," Aura looked up at the woman with tears brimming in her eyes.

"What were you thinking, going this far alone?" Pocahontas had a gentler tone of voice now.

"I just wanted to be brave, like you," Aura said, her voice cracking with a small sob.

Pocahontas kneeled down and tilted her daughters chin up to look at her face, "Aura, listen to me. I'm only brave when I have to be. Most of the time it was my curiosity that got me in trouble. Don't let your curiosity get you in trouble. Now come on you two, let's go back before Nakoma, Kuruk and John wake up," Pocahontas took both of their hands and walked them back to the village in the early morning sun.

…...

**Okay, so there's chapter one! I hope you liked it! I'm not sure what the rating will end up being for this, but for now, because of later things between John and Pocahontas, I'll rate it T for now! Reviews = Update Sooner! :D**


	2. Like Teenagers

**Well, here is chapter two of **_**Her Mother's Spirit.**_** I really hope to get some feedback this time. It's upsetting to see no reviews for chapter one! I encourage any praise or criticism you may have. So don't be shy! Enjoy.**

…

"Happy birthday Aura! I can't believe you're _already_ six years old!" Pocahontas pulled the grinning girl onto her lap as the villagers sat around the fire in the middle of the village. John put his arm around Pocahontas' shoulders and she leaned into him.

Nagan got up from his place by Nakoma and Kuruk and shyly made his way over to where Aura sat on her mother's lap. He revealed something small wrapped in a piece of beaded rabbit fur, "Um..I got this for you." The eight year old quickly handed it to her and blushed as she looked at it.

"What is it?" Aura asked curiously.

"Open it," he said bashfully. She slowly unwrapped the rabbit fur from the object and gasped.

"It's awesome!" She held up a small dream catcher with six beads on it and three eagle feathers.

"That's beautiful Nagan!" Pocahontas touched the feathers as Aura examined it.

"I made it myself!" He said before being knocked to the ground by Aura throwing a huge hug at him. The villagers laughed with amusement and 'awwed' with affection for the two children.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I've always wanted one!" She grinned as she climbed off of him and he returned to Nakoma's lap.

Powhatan stood after everyone quieted down and looked at his daughter and son-in-law with his granddaughter, "My daughter, you have made a fine mother, and I know someday you will be a fine Chiefstress. And my granddaughter, a fine princess, not that you aren't one already!" He teased, but then became quiet, "This is for you," the chief took the buckskin shawl off of his own shoulders and layed it in the girls arms, "It is for warmth when you feel most alone, to always remind you that whenever you think no one is there, that I will always be there for you, my granddaughter. Happy birthday!" He said warmly. Pocahontas grinned at her father as Aura leaped into the man's arms and nuzzled his shoulder.

"I love you, Grandfather," Aura said in a low whisper.

"And I love you, little one. Always."

….

"She's really getting so big," Pocahontas said to John as they sat under Grandmother Willow's branches. Aura was spending the night with two of her best friends as a birthday treat. Pocahontas was glad to spend some time with her husband.

"Yes, she is. And going fast, too," He pointed out.

"Did you give her my gift?" Grandmother Willow cut in.

"Yes, we gave her your blossom, Grandmother Willow. She's wearing it in her hair," Pocahontas grinned as Meeko climbed into her lap and Flit landed on her finger.

"Hey, you two," she stroked Meeko's fur and smiled at Flit. John watched her and almost missed the rebellious, bold Pocahontas he met when he first arrived in the new world. She was still outspoken, of course, but he missed the curiosity that her spirit had hidden away after Aura was born.

"Pocahontas?"

"Hm?" She was still petting Meeko mindlessly. John grabbed her hand and made her look at him.

"I miss you."

She gave him an odd glance and Meeko moved off her lap to sit next to her while Flit perched on a branch, "I'm right here, John."

"No, I miss the old you. The you that would give anything just to feel the wind in your hair, or to find something new. I miss the you who didn't leave any stone unturned with your curiosity. That you," he explained. Pocahontas furrowed her brow with every word.

"John, I've just…grown up, is all. I'll always be the old me, deep down…" She began, not knowing how to respond.

"I know you have, and I'm so proud of you. But I just want you to be yourself. I know you want to be a good mother, and you're a great one. I just think you would be a better example by being _you_," John said this with delicacy, he didn't want to upset her.

"But—"

"The man has a point, child. You are wonderful, Pocahontas. But you have forgotten to teach Aura the most important lesson in life," Grandmother Willow chimed in.

"What lesson is that?"

"To listen with your _heart_."

Pocahontas froze and thought for a moment. Was she really holding Aura back from being herself? Did she need to listen to John and Grandmother Willow?

"Child, your daughter has _your_ spirit. She wants to go wherever the wind takes her. Sometimes, the ocean must take the wind with grace, not with force. Otherwise, storms are made," Grandmother Willow was right.

"You're right. Both of you. I'll try to be myself again. I want to be, and it will be hard. But I'll try to…for you," she squeezed John's hand, "and for Aura."

John grinned and pulled Pocahontas closer to him, focusing on her face.

"What is it?" Pocahontas asked awkwardly.

"I think I see something…I think it's my wife…right, here!" He suddenly began tickling her and she went into a fit of giggles.

"John!" She laughed as they he rolled on top of her. She rolled over so she was now on top and she tried to wiggle free from his strong grasp.

"Oh, I definitely see the real Pocahontas in there! Yep! That's her alright!" He gave her one last tickle and their breathing slowed. She smiled at him and they smiled at eachother lovingly. Then he cupped the back of her head and pulled her down for a kiss, which soon turned into multiple, more heated kisses.

"She's right here," Pocahontas whispered inbetween lip-locks. John grinned against her mouth as Grandmother Willow closed her branches around them and let them take eachother away.

…

The young couple returned to the village under the night sky after several hours and Nakoma saw them return as she picked up Nagan's toys outside of her hut.

"Hi, Nakoma!" Pocahontas had a stupid grin on her face and Nakoma raised her brows at them.

"You two need to get out more!" Nakoma giggled, trying to be quiet.

"Well, it's not every day you get a break from your child. You know that!" John chuckled, his arm draped around Pocahontas' slender shoulders.

"Sure, but you two look like a couple of teenagers keeping a bad secret!" Nakoma teased.

"Well, what can I say? We just bring out the teenager in eachother!" Pocahontas shrugged, "now, if you'll excuse us, we're going to bed!"

"Goodnight, you two!"

"Goodnight, Nakoma!" John waved as he and Pocahontas' retreated into the privacy of their hut.

Little did they know, the next time they would wake up, they wouldn't feel like teenagers any more.

….

**There it is! Tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Waking Up With Pride

**I'm glad to get feedback so I can further continue this story! I'm pleased everyone is liking it. And just so everyone knows, this story will span several years of Aura's life (yes, I will write her as a teenager, just not **_**yet**_**!) So be patient, be expressive of your thoughts on the story, and enjoy!**

…

"Pocahontas! Pocahontas! Wake up! Quickly!" The young mother awoke to a lot of noise around her. There were people crying out, and a lot of commotion outside her hut. Kuruk was shaking her by the shoulders, trying to rouse her from her deep sleep. She sat up and put her hand on his arm.

"What's wrong?" John asked as he, too, awoke.

"Pocahontas…it's your father. There was a bear…he was out for a walk this morning…it..it.." He said breathlessly. Pocahontas shot awake.

"It what?" She refused to believe what she was hearing.

Kuruk closed his eyes and looked away, fighting his own tears, "I'm sorry." Then she knew. Her blood boiled and she felt her eyes glaze over, partially with anger, and partially with what seemed to be an infinite sadness.

"Oh my god," John mumbled and put his face in his hands.

There were no words as Pocahontas looked around the tent. Aura was still asleep. How would she react? How would Pocahontas ever get the courage to tell her daughter that her grandfather was dead? Kuruk stood, helping Pocahontas to her feet as Nakoma entered the tent, tears on her face.

"Nakoma!" Pocahontas, broken and fighing a river of tears, fell into her best friends arms and the women embraced for a long time as John and Kuruk stood, trying to accept the hard reality of the situation. John eventually put his hand on his wife's back, trying to catch her gaze. She pulled away from Nakoma and moved to her husbands welcome arms.

"We have to tell her," John whispered into her hair. The couple looked at Aura and Pocahontas nodded.

"I'll do it," Pocahontas sighed with grief and walked over to her sleeping daughter.

She sat down on her knees slowly, trying to be strong for her daughter, and with trembling hands, shook the young girl awake. Aura stretched and rolled over to face her mother. She immediately saw the hurt in Pocahontas' eyes.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" The little girl sat up and saw the other three watching.

"Daughter…" Pocahontas felt a tear slip from her watering eyes, which Aura hurried to wipe off, "Your grandfathther has passed away." Pocahontas found it hard to say, and once Aura realized what that meant, she immediately burst into tears. John came over and picked her up as Pocahontas sat, looking down at her hands.

Nakoma cautiously walked over and kneeled down by Pocahontas' sobbing figure, "Pocahontas…"

"I need to be alone for a little while." Without warning, Pocahontas got up and walked out of the tent. She wiped her face, but the tears kept coming. Just as she was approaching the edge of the village, she froze. Six men were carrying the body of her father, blood on their hands, sadness on their faces.

"Pocahontas…" One of them said. They also stopped and for a moment they all looked at eachother. Gently, they laid the man's body down as Pocahontas walked over to them. They parted and watched her kneel by his corpse. Evident claw and bite marks covered Powhatan's upper body. It killed Pocahontas to see such brutal evidence of her father's death. She held his hand and closed her eyes as a breeze swept through the trees.

"You're with mother now, father. I love you," she mustered up a smile before letting the men pick his body up again and carry him closer to the village. Pocahontas on the other hand, ran for the woods. She ran and ran until her lungs burned with fatigue. She ran until she was in the familiar prescence of Grandmother Willow's branches.

"Child, what's happened? I feel full of sorrow!"

"My father was killed by a bear, Grandmother Willow," Pocahontas sat, unable to stand any longer.

"This morning? My child, where is your family?" Grandmother Willow seemed deeply anguished and full of concern.

"Back at the village…I needed to be alone."

"Of course, child. But I feel your daughter may need you more than ever right now. It seems unwise to seek solitude in a time of such mourning. I feel that not only your daughter needs you now, but the whole village as well." The old tree seemed to know best, and Pocahontas understood, but she was having trouble grasping the idea of leading the tribe without her father's guidance.

"I need to go back?"

"I think it would be in your daughter's best interest, yes."

Pocahontas was the cheiftess of the tribe now, she had to go back.

...

"Mommy!" Aura ran to her mother when she reenterd the village. Pochontas embraced her daughter and took hold of her small hand as she made her way through the village. Many of the tribe members looked at the woman as she made her way over to where Nakoma, Nagan, John, and Kuruk stood. Kuruk stepped forward and handed Pocahontas the staff that Powhatan so proudly carried as the chief of their tribe.

"You're our leader now," He said quietly. Pocahontas felt her heart swell with emotion as she turned to look at the village, who stood around them, watching, waiting. Powhatan's body had been placed in the hut of Keketa, the tribe healer.

"Today, we awoke with sorrow in our hearts. Powhatan, my father, has left us. But tomorrow, we will awake with pride in our hearts. Pride in having known such a great chief, and an even greater father. He taught us to love others, to love the earth, and to love its creatures. We shall never forget those lessons he has taught us and continue as the tribe he would want us to be. My father will not be forgotten, and I will ensure his memory by following his footsteps and becoming Chieftess of our great people!" Pocahontas said bravely, with tears welling in her eyes. The tribe cheered and hollered for the young woman as she took a deep breath, her hand still linked with Aura's.

John's heart swelled with pride for his wife, who took her position as chieftess with grace and courage under the sadness of her father's death.

…

Aura sighed as she threw another rock onto the calm river. It skipped three times before hitting a fallen tree branch and disappearing below the surface. It was after Powhatan's death ceremony and she needed some air. She angrily sat by the bank and looked into the water. She saw a small sunfish and concentrated on its movements, then she quickly darted her hand in to grab it. She came up with a handful of mud instead. Frustrated, she tried again and again, desperate to relieve the anger in her mind.

"Let me show you how to catch one," suddenly, Nagan was at her side and she looked at him with a frown. Nagan, trying to stay positive, sat next to her and eyed another fish. He easily darted his hand in and pulled out the fish.

"I still can't catch one," Aura mumbled as Nagan threw the squirming fish back into the water.

"Try again," the little boy urged her.

"No."

"Aura, just try. Please?" He urged her, "C'mon, you can do it."

"No, Nagan. I don't feel like it."

"Just one more try. Please?" He begged.

"Fine! If it'll shut you up!"

"Just concentrate. You can catch one."

Aura spotted another fish and stuck out her tongue in concentration as she watched it. There was a splash as she sent Nagan flying into the water. She burst into giggles as he surfaced and spat out a mouthful of water.

"Hey! That's not funny!" He said angrily. Aura was on her back laughing.

"Yes it is!" She giggled, but it was quickly changed to a scream when he pulled her in with him.

"Hey!" She shouted, wiping her wet hair out of her eyes.

"Gotcha!"

"That's not fair!" Aura splashed him.

The two of them laughed and splashed eachother while Pocahontas and John unknowingly watched from afar.

"He's gonna make a great Chief one day," John smiled. Pocahontas looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at them, Pocahontas. They're best friends. When they get older he's bound to notice that she's a girl, and well, I think that they are going to become more than friends when he does notice," John explained rationally.

"We'll find out won't we?"

"Yes, we most certainly will."

…

**There you go! I'll try to update soon! But with father's day and all, I don't know HOW soon! Hope you liked it!**


	4. With Your Eyes

**I've been working away on a father's day project for my dad and I decided to update before I went to bed, seeing as I probably wouldn't have the energy to do it tomorrow, and I feel like moving this story forward! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my dad, who is my best friend and the coolest man ever! I love you daddy!**

**Enjoy! And have a fantastic Father's Day Weekend!**

…

"Nagan? Are you ready? The men are about to leave!" Nakoma hollered from outside her hut as she and Pocahontas sat together.

"I'm coming!" Called the 12 year old boy, "I want to look good for my first hunt!"

"Son, if you don't come now, you won't see your first hunt!" Nakoma replied, shaking her head at her son's lack of punctuality.

"And where is Aura? I know she's around somewhere…she needs to help collect the corn," Pocahontas began, looking around for her rambunctious daughter, "I swear, ever since she's been ten years old she thinks she's free to roam the land!"

"Well, just wait until she's twelve. At that age they think they're ready to have their own home and everything!" Nakoma joked.

"John? Have you seen our daughter?" Pocahontas called towards the muscled man. His brow was covered in sweat as he chopped some fire wood with a tomahawk.

"Last time I saw she was down by the river bank!" He replied almost unsurely. Pocahontas pursed her lips and stood up.

"I'd better go get her…"

"Nagan! Get out here!" Nakoma called into the hut again.

"I'm ready!" He jumped out and struck a pose, spear in hand. Pocahontas and Nakoma giggled and shook their heads.

"Go, my little hunter, go!" Nakoma hurried him off to join the rest of the hunting group, who had grown quite impatient with the young boy.

"I'm going to fetch Aura."

"Okay, tell her to meet me in the corn fields," Nakoma nodded, heading off towards the fields, two empty baskets in hand.

…

"John! Look what I caught!" Nagan ran up to John with excitement as he showed off his prize. He had caught a small deer using his spear. John smiled and patted him on the back as Kuruk came to greet them.

"Did you see what my son did? On his _first_ hunt, too! I'm so proud!" The tan skinned man hugged his son around the shoulders and smiled.

"I'm proud too, Nagan, you're quite the hunter!"

"Nagan! You're back!" Aura ran up after setting her basket of corn down and looked at the dead game that was hog tied at his feet.

"Look what I got!" He grinned and pointed to the deer.

"Great job!" Aura smiled.

"Thanks," Nagan said, smiling as well.

"That must have been hard to catch," Aura raised her eyebrows at him, her blue eyes glimmering against her tan skin.

"Yeah, but I did it. All on my own." Nagan motioned to the spear in his hand.

"And guess what?" Kuruk grinned down at his son, "Now, you get to gut it and clean it all on your own too!" There was a teasing tone in the man's voice. Nagan's eyes widened and he stepped back.

"But dad—"

"Relax son, I'm only joking. I'll help you. Come on, it'll be fun!" Kuruk guided Nagan away.

"Bye, Aura!" The boy waved.

"Bye…" She trailed off, knowing he wouldn't have heard. She sighed and sat down, on a log outside of their hut on the top of the hill over looking the village. Her feet were sore from walking in the fields all day. John sat next to her.

"Something wrong?" He asked in a fatherly way.

"I don't like pulling corn all day. It's boring. All the women talk about is men. And who is the best looking. And all the little girls want to talk about is playing with dolls. But I don't like dolls. I like being out in the forest. I want to learn to hunt, but I can't because I'm just a _stupid_ girl," Aura directed her words half to John and half to herself.

"Aura. You aren't just a girl. You're the daughter of Pocahontas. The woman who changed how we live. She made it okay for me and her to be together and have you. She made it possible for us to live in peace with the settlers. And you are also the _very first_ child to have a white parent and a copper skinned parent. You represent what people can do if they work together in harmony," John said lovingly, looking at her with all the love and affection in his heart.

"I guess that's…sort of important," Aura tried to hide a smile. John cupped her small face in his hands, examining it closely.

"You look so much like your mother…" He told her once again. Suddenly, Aura furrowed her eyebrows and leaned back to look at her father. She had that familiar glimpse of curiosity in her eyes.

"You never told me about when you met mother. Will you tell me?" Aura asked hopefully.

John raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "I don't see why not. You see, it all started in 1607, about eleven years ago. I came across the ocean from London with a bunch of men looking for gold. I wasn't really interested in money though. I wanted to explore everywhere, kind of like you," poked her nose and she giggled.

"Then what?" She grew more interested.

"Well, when we got to shore, I went out by myself to look around and I came to a waterfall, but I felt like someone was following me…"

"Mom," Aura cut in. John nodded.

"Right, it was your mother. You see, I thought that whoever was following me was going to hurt me. So I hid and waited for whoever it was to appear. I ended up jumping from my hiding place and landing right in front of her by the waterfall. She didn't say anything. She just stood as we looked at eachother. Your mother was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She didn't look scared, or nervous. She was just looking at me. I tried to step closer, but she ran. I followed her and caught her canoe just as she was about to paddle away. That time she _did _look scared. But I offered to help her out of the canoe and she said something to me in her native language, but then something happened, and suddenly, we understood eachother," John finished with a sigh at the happy memory.

"You really love mom, huh?" Aura asked innocently.

"He certainly does. And I love him," Pocahontas appeared and smiled at her family.

"Pocahontas! I didn't know you were listening," John's face turned pink. She smiled warmly at him.

"I couldn't help it," She sat on the other side of Aura and held her hands, "My daughter, I know you don't enjoy working with the other girls. I know that you would rather explore and hunt. Just give it time. Now, you have things to learn," Pocahontas tried to explain as simply as possible.

"I won't have to be the Chieftess, will I?" She asked nervously. Pocahontas and John luaghed.

"Oh Aura, you won't have to worry about that for a long, long time," Pocahontas hugged her only child, " In the mean time, why don't you go help Nagan with his catch, I'm sure he'd love the help." Pocahontas nudged her with a soft smile.

"Really? Can I?" Aura lit up.

"Go ahead. Tell Kuruk I sent you. He'll help teach you all you want to know," Pocahontas nodded.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Aura squealed as she ran off towards Nagan's home.

"Do you _want_ to clone yourself?" John asked, scooting over to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"I just want her to be herself," Pocahontas shrugged again, remembering the words of Grandmother Willow.

"I have no doubt that she will be, she grows more like you every day." He put a hand on her cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Really? I always saw you in her."

John shook his head while still gazing at her, "I know she's going to grow up to be just like you. She has the same look in her eyes as you. She is bright, like you. She is independent…" John trailed off when Pocahontas traced her fingers over his brow and across his cheek.

"She has your eyes," Pocahontas interrupted, "You're magical blue eyes." Her voice was a low whisper.

"But she sees through _your_ eyes," John said cleverly.

"What do you mean?"

"She has your view on life. You're open, free, vivacious. She sees through your eyes," he explained.

Pocahontas smiled at him and he lifted her chin up to meet his lips in a soft, romantic kiss. She melted against his lips and leaned into him, wrapping her arms up around his back. He pulled from her lips and nuzzled her neck.

"I'm so lucky," he whispered, kissing just below her ear. Shivers traveled up and down her spine, as they always did when John got close like this.

"Do you really think Aura will marry Nagan?" She asked.

"I have no idea. All I know is she'll grow up to be like you. And if that says anything, I think she'll marry who her heart wants."

"You're starting to sound more like Grandmother Willow every day!" She joked.

"I try." He gave a small shrug and she laughed.

"As for Aura, I suppose you're right. Only time will tell where that child will go."

…

**I'm having fun writing this! You may notice that each chapter gets progressively longer, so you can look forward to that. Also, I am spending less time on each age until Aura is a teenager (that's when the **_**real**_** fun begins!) So tell me what you thought. Thanks to all who read.**


	5. Just Like That

**I hope everyone had a great father's day and is enjoying summer! I'm having a great time and am looking forward to the Fourth of July and my kayaking trip on the 20****th****! But before the fun of July begins, here is another chapter for you all! Relax, Review, and Enjoy!**

**...**

"Wow…It's amazing up here!" Aura breathed in the fresh air of the mountains as she stood upon a ledge over looking the whole forest, the only sound being the waterfall that ran on either side of her. Her hair blew in the breeze as she looked down towards the mass of water below them.

"I used to come here when I was young. And now that you're thirteen, you can come here too." Pocahontas held her daughter's shoulders as they looked out at the breathtaking view.

"You did?" Aura's head automatically tipped back to look at her mother, who nodded and smiled.

"Mhm. All the time. I lost my mother when I was just a little older than you, and I would come up here because when the wind blew, I could feel her in me. It kept my spirit up," Pocahontas explained, feeling her heart swell with longing for her own mother.

"It's beautiful up here. But now we have to climb all the way back down!" Aura whined. Just then, Pocahontas remembered her youth, how she used to just leap from the ledge and just dive down into the refreshing water. She looked at her daughter and thought about how much she wanted to protect her. But at the same time, she was trying to follow her mother and let her be free. Pocahontas made up her mind and grabbed Aura's hand.

"Come on!" Pocahontas said with a sudden excitement. Aura seemed confused as she was pulled back about twenty feet from the ledge.

"What are you doing?" Aura asked her mother.

"Do you trust me?" Pocahontas looked down at Aura's confused face.

"Of course I do! But what are you doing?" Aura asked again.

"Jumping! Jump with me! We'll be okay, I've done it before. You can do it. I promise you'll be okay." Pocahontas said gently, letting out her inner child. Aura walked to the edge and looked down.

"It's awfully far…but it _does_ sound like fun!" Aura re joined her mother and they stood side by side.

"One…two…three!" Pocahontas counted and on three, they ran for the edge. With a leap, they were free falling towards the water. Aura felt her stomach in her chest and her heart in her throat as they fell. Her surroundings were a blur. She let out a cheer of joy as she looked at her mother. "DIVE!" Pocahontas shouted. Aura quickly reacted and went head first into the water in a perfect dive at the same time as her mother. They surfaced with laughter and adrenaline.

"Woah! That was amazing!" Aura squealed as she swam towards Pocahontas.

"Wasn't that fun?" Pocahontas grinned, feeling as if she were 20 years old again.

"I felt like I was flying! I can't believe you used to do _that_ for fun!"

"Well," Pocahontas started swimming for the shore, Aura in tow, "I was pretty wild when I was young. I didn't want to do what I was told. That's how I met your father." The two of them climbed out of the water and tried to dry off a little bit, wringing out their long, raven colored hair and letting the sun dry their skin.

"Dad told me that you were the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen," Aura said proudly.

"When did he tell you that?"

"A few years ago. When he was telling me how you and him met."

"Well, did _I_ mention how handsome your father was when I first saw him? He was so…_different_. You've seen men like your father. But when I was young, our tribe had never seen a white man, and John was the first one I ever saw. He was so full of life and kindness. And he was gentle and understanding. We fell in love instantly," Pocahontas recalled as they began their walk back to the village.

"Weren't there any men in the village that you liked?" Aura asked. Pocahontas' heart sank.

"Well, you see, your grandfather wanted me to marry a warrior named Kocoum. He was brave, handsome, and strong. But he was so serious. I didn't want to marry him. Shortly after finding out that Kocoum wanted to marry me, I met your father. One night, your father and I were together in the forest and Kocoum saw us together. He started fighting with your father and…" Pocahontas had to stop and collect herself before continuing, "and one of your father's men appeared also. He had a gun and he shot Kocoum and killed him."

"Just like that?" Aura didn't know much about guns, so she was surprised to learn how instantanious death came with being shot.

"Just, like, that." Pocahontas gave a snap of her fingers and wiped a stray tear away. She hadn't been in love with Kocoum by any means. But knowing that it was her love for John that got him killed made her insides turn. Aura saw that her mother was upset and she changed the subject.

"Will I have to marry who you and dad tell me to?" Aura asked curiously.

Pocahontas laughed, "You can marry whoever you want."

"Whoever I want?"

"Who_ever_ you want," Pocahontas nodded, "unless he's rude, disrespectful, not loyal, _or_ if your father and I don't like him. Then you can't marry him." There was a playfulness in Pocahontas' tone, and Aura smiled.

"Okay!"

…..

"Hey Nagan, are we still going fishing later?" Aura asked her best friend hopefully. The 15 year old boy scratched the back of his neck and spoke in his now deeper voice.

"Well, I kind of made plans with my friends. We're going swimming tonight. Maybe another time?" Nagan shrugged and without letting her reply, he ran off to the other two boys waiting for him by the edge of the trees. Aura didn't know what to say or do. She felt hurt and left out. Ever since Nagan had turned 15 he had become more distant, and she wondered if that would continue. She turned around and started back towards Nagan's home. As she neared closer, she heard Nakoma's voice.

"…have you told John and Aura yet?" Nakoma asked.

"No, I don't know how they'll react. Then again, how can I know? It's such big news! I don't want to be too sudden!" Pocahontas sounded nervous.

"Oh please! I bet they'd be _delighted_ to know!" Nakoma's voice was ensuring.

"Really?"

"Of course! They love you so much!"

"Yeah, I think I will tell them after dinner tonight!"

Aura furrowed her brow. What did Pocahontas have to say? Was it something about Aura? John didn't know yet? All these questions ran through her mind as she snuck past the two women and on towards the Chieftess' hut at the top of the hill. She walked in and saw her father sitting, his shirt off, a book in his hands, reading diligently.

"Hi, Dad." Aura's words were a mutter as she also sat and propped up her chin with her hands as she let out a deep sigh. John looked up, confused and closed his book.

"Are…you alright?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah, just _great_," she replied, wanting to change the subject, "New book?" She asked.

"Yeah..went to Jamestown this morning and bought it."

"Interesting."

"Yeah."

"Yeah…"

John sighed and looked away from his daughter, feeling tense from the awkward pause between them. Finally, he couldn't bear it, "Okay, kiddo, what's wrong?"

"Nagan…he said we'd go fishing later, and now he's run off with _the guys_," she hissed. John chuckled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Aura, darling, I know Nagan's your best friend, and nothing will change that."

"He's sure not acting like it," Aura muttered.

"Well, at that age, young boys are beginning to come young men. Just like you're starting to become a young woman. Young boys like to try to be more tough and independent. When they're with their friends, they can all act that way. And sometimes it can be hurtful, like not spending time with you, but he'll come back to you. Don't worry. He's just in the middle of growing up. That's all. I know for a _fact_ that Nagan cares a _lot_ about you, Aura," John explained. She smiled up at her father.

"You think so?"

"Honey, of _course_. How could he not care?"

Aura grinned as her father cupped her cheek, "Thanks Dad." The two of them embraced.

…

As Aura sat on the boulder by the waterfall, she couldn't help but watch Nagan as he playfully hopped from stone to stone. He was taller now, and his shoulders were slightly broader. He was also more muscular and Aura failed to stop herself from looking at his bare, copper skinned torso. He felt her gaze and looked up at her, water misting over his bare skin. The 13 year old Aura blushed heavily and looked away, embarrassed.

"Whatcha looking at?" He teased.

"Oh, nothing! Just…nothing!" She badly covered her slip up.

"Right…" He laughed a little as she climbed down and stood by the edge of the water.

"Are you almost ready to go? It's almost dark," Aura mentioned. Without replying, Nagan dived into the water.

Aura slapped her forehead and sighed, "Nagan!" She shouted, looking for him in the water, "Nagan!"

Suddenly he popped up by the edge and grinned up at her.

"Let's go!" She said again.

"Okay…help me out?" He reached up to her and smiled. She shook her head and reached down to grab his hand. All of a sudden she was being pulled into the water. She let out a scream as she went under the surface and quickly resurfaced to find Nagan laughing at her. She looked at him angrily and wiped her long hair from her face.

"That was_ not_ funny."

"Yeah! It sort of was!" His laughter slowly died off and she tried not to smile at him.

"Okay…it was a _little_ funny." She murmered before putting her hands on his shoulders and dunking him under water. She giggled as he came up seconds later, spouting water.

"Hey!"

"Now _that_ was funny!" She laughed.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was NOT!" He splashed her.

"Was TOO!"

She splashed back.

…

"John? Aura? I have news to tell you…" Pocahontas twiddled her thumbs anxiously as she entered their home.

"What is it?" John looked almost worried.

"Yeah...What's going on?" Aura remembered the conversation she had heard between Pocahontas and Nakoma.

"Well, I saw Kekata today…and well, he told me something _very_ exciting," Pocahontas began. The other two just looked at her expectantly, "Well, I'm going to have a baby!" Pocahontas.

John and Aura froze before smiles came onto their faces.

"I'm…I'm going to be a big sister?" Aura asked, amazed at the news.

"We're having another baby?" John jumped to his feet and scooped Pocahontas up in his arms, "I'm so happy! This is the best news! I love you so much!" He kissed her lips and she smiled lovingly at him.

"I love you too," She said softly.

"Ew! Cut it out!" Aura demanded, grossed out.

"Sorry kiddo. I'm just so happy!" John shrugged.

"I am too…you'll have a little brother or sister to play with now!" Pocahontas said with excitement.

"_And_ we will be adding one more to our wonderful family, John added with a smile.

"Yeah…_Big _sister Aura." Aura spoke to herself and smiled. She couldn't wait.

…

**Not the best update ever. But I just wanted to get it up and move onward with the story! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
